One of the Plums
by AdelisaH'KaiyaS
Summary: Kaiya Sohma was born into the Sohma's as a black hen, the strange myth of the 13th zodiac sign. All her life she was told she was meant to stay by Akito and be his soul mate. But it seems lately that life has other plans. Haru/OC/Akito. Rating To Be Safe.
1. Kaiya

**Chapter 1: Kaiya**

**Rating: K+**

_**So, this is pretty much my first fanfiction ever to be posted *-* Bear with me now, I know I'm not too good with  
grammar and whatnot, but I think I captured the characters fairly well. If you catch me switching person views  
please alert me because I'm terrible about that D*: Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story! Oh btw, in this story Akito  
is a boy o_o sorry if that like, makes you not want to read it ? rotfl, but yeah(: enjoy now !**_

* * *

I think, more than anything, that I was put on this earth for the sole purpose to die and live miserably. That was the thought that always ran through my head, and as I made my way down the darkened streets I had for so long forgotten, that was all I could think about. I shoved my hands deeper into the rough pockets of my jacket, and felt the slow drips of rain that started to sprinkle from the sky snip coldly at my bare neck. I paused for a minute, bringing my eyes up to look at the dark sky, and just as I did it began pouring.

"Great" I muttered sharply, "Just frickin' great"

I pulled the ruffled hoodie of my jacket over my head and forced the long locks of dark hair out sprawling messily across the open flaps of the jacket. _Akito wouldn't be angry if I came home soaked, would he? _I rolled my eyes, and clasped my hands against the fabric in my pockets. _No, he'll expect me to be perfect, as always.. _I sighed, bringing my hand up to push away the tips of my bangs that as always, seemed determined to hide the pained, soulless blue eyes that I knew were still glossy with remorse, just like they had been for so long. _Maybe it won't be so bad? Akito loves me, after all, we're soul mates. He's never done anything to hurt me before, in fact I don't think he's ever even gotten mad at me. But... _I felt my body cool over as a sudden thought rushed to attention, _but what if it's not me he'd take it out on? What if he took it out on Haru or-_

"Hey beautiful," The sudden raspy voice cut through my thoughts like a knife, and I slowed my pace, raising my eyes to look and see who had spoken. I saw a wide, rusted red mini van halted near the curb, the front tire so close it could of been on the sidewalk. A scruffy guy with gray eyes and thin locks of blond braids has his head poking out one of the musty windows, a disgustingly cool smirk across his lips. And I realized that he wasn't talking to me.

That's when I noticed the girl.

She was standing there, gripping two bags of groceries in one hand, and a damp, leather satchel in the other. She turned her wide blue eyes towards the van, and her face froze in what I though was confusion, before it lit up in a smile. _A smile? Why is she smiling? Is this girl stupid? _The thought crossed my mind only breifly as I watched her turn to face the van. It was about then that I noticed the boy had gotten out, and was now standing inches in front of her, though now he had brought a friend along with him. I hadn't realized that I had stopped walking until he started speaking again. I lifted my eyes to look at them, the rain feeling heavy against my legs.

"So, what do you say? You want a ride?" One of the boys asked, a faltering smile flickering across his lips.

The girl's eyes widened again, which seemed impossible since they were already so big, and she shook her head quickly.

"N-No! No, I couldn't! That's very kind of you, but I'm just on my way home and I'm fine with walking, thank you!" She said, her tone a bit high pitched as she took a cautious step back.  
I heard myself snort at her obvious lack of slickness, and intelligence. I slowly began to make my way past them, trying to keep my distance and walk close to the wall. _It's none of your business, Kaiya. Don't get involved with it, she'll be fine. Their probably just amateurs, anyway._

"Awe, come on sweetheart, I think you could use the lift" One said with a smirk, I watched as he reached out to grab the girls hand.

I looked at her just long enough to catch the terror that flashed in her eyes.

"O-Oh, no please, I don't need a-" The girl attempted to stammer out, but one of the men cut her off, and I noticed for the first time that he was looking directly at me.

"Hey gorgeous, would you like to join us? I hear four can be better than one," He snickered and winked at me. I can feel the furry creeping up my spine.

_No, stay calm and walk by, he's just an idiot. Just an idiot, okay?_

"P-please, let go! I don't need a ride!" The girl cried again, trying unsuccessfully to pull her hand away from the boys grip.

_Just stay out of it,_ I continue to chant to myself, _It's none of your bus-_

"Help!" The girl turned to look directly at me with icy fear written across her face, and I felt myself freeze against the wall behind me.

"P-Please, help me!" She yelled again when one of the boys attempted to tug her forward.

"Yeah, help her, gorgeous" The guy cooed at me, and briskly steped forward with a confidence that sent anger shooting into my pulse. Even with the hard rain beating down around me, I can feel the heat of adrenaline steaming against my eyes, and knew what was coming.

I don't know how to explain it.

The furry that came over me, the way my whole body began to heat up at an alarming rate, and the flash in my eyes when I grabbed his hand, and effortlessly slammed him against the pavement by just a single flick of the wrist. I don't know why the terrified look on the girl's face didn't stop me from slamming my foot into the face of the other one, and coiling him in a rather painful position on the curb. But before I knew it, or even realized what I had done, I felt the pain surge through me.

"Ugh!" I gasped, felling the pavement greet my knee as I stumbled down against it. The wet concrete was rough against my skin, but all I could focus on was the pain that stung like a shard at my heart strings, pulling at them and twisting around them. "No.." I muttered through my teeth, "No.."

"A-Are you okay?" I heard the girls voice called near me, and I felt something warm press against my back.

I jerked my body sideways to make her hand drop,

"Don't touch me" I hissed coldly under my breath, and felt my free hand grasp at my chest. The aching in my heart surged through my finger tips as if it could spread at any moment, and more than anything I wished it would stop. It kind of felt like someone hat set fire in my chest, to tear whatever kindness in my heart to shreds.

"Please, let me help you!" The girl said, her voice soft and kind. I felt her touch my shoulder once more. I ground my teeth together and was prepared to swipe her hand off me again, when I realized the surging pain in my chest was gone, just like that. Almost like a rubber band snapping back after being stretched to it's limit.

"W-What?" I mumbled, feeling my hand clench tighter to my chest.

_What is going on? Who is this girl? Why did the pain go away?_

"I said, please let me help you! Are you hurt? It looks like you cut your cheek there. O-Oh! Thank you so much for helping me I-I! I mean! Uh!" The girl stepped back from me to repeatedly bow, her thick brown locks flinging against the rain and eventually soaking against her shirt.

I stood up, and slowly let the hand that had been so desperately clutching my chest drop. I brought it to my cheek and felt the sticky wetness of blood dab at my finger tips. The girl's eyes widened when she saw the sick expression that must of been on my face.

"Oh! I-I-I'm so sorry! It was my fault! If you hadn't came and helped me y-you wouldn't have-!" She tried to muster up the courage to speak correctly again, but I turned abruptly and began walking before she could find it. Dealing with people was obviously not one of my strengths.

"Don't mention it" I heard myself mumble over my shoulder.

It only took a second for her to rush up to me again, and grip my shoulder once more. I turned around and felt a heave of breath escape my lips,

"What?" I asked sharply.

Her hand seemed to remain in mid-air where my shoulder should be, but she once regained her posture, her head dropped to stare at the concrete.

"I-I just wanted to say thank you, I-Uh-I," She started, and took a deep breath, "I-I..My name is Tohru Honda! I would like to thank you properly for saving me!" She turned her wide eyes to look up at me again.

"Y-You look hungry! Would you like to join me for some dinner? It's the least I can do, so please!" She let herself trail off and bowed again, she brought her big, hopeful dark blue eyes to meet mine once more and a smile broke across her face again.

I sighed, turning my gaze away from her,

"No, thanks." I muttered, and began walking again.

_If I waste anymore time I'll definitely be late, and I can't have Akito angry with me. Ugh, if she'd only understand. If someone would just understand._ I could practically feel her warm gaze on my back, tugging at whatever compassion I may still have.

_Man, what the heck is with this girl?_ I sighed, and paused in my step. _It wouldn't hurt right? I could always tell Akito that I just stopped to rest. That wouldn't be pushing it would it?_ I turned to look at her again, where she hadn't moved from her spot, the same kind smile across her face.

"Okay" I sighed. Her smile broke wider, and she grabbed her fallen satchel before rushing up to me again.

"Thank you!" She said cheerfully, before stepping in front of me and beginning to lead the way, "You won't regret it!" She said happily.

I couldn't help but feel a small smile turn at the edges of my own lips.

_Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to rest for a little while._ I fell into step behind her and peeked over my eyelashes to watch her nearly skip down a turn in the sidewalk.  
_And with someone this nice, maybe it wont be so bad._

* * *

It wasn't long before I started to feel uneasy. Sure, Tohru seemed nice and all but she was leading me through the woods, in the middle of the night, in blinding rain. _Weren't those the qualities of a good horror movie?_ I felt my fingers clench at my palms, _I would be okay. I had sensei's training to back me up, didn't I? And even if she did happen to have a couple of beefy guys waiting, I could-_

"Onee-San! Watch out!" I heard Tohru yell, and suddenly realized I was one step away from ever-so-gracefully toppling over a log.

"Aha, thanks" I said, stepping over it and giving her the best smile I could muster. _Kindness should be returned with Kindness, right?_ Tohru mirrored my smile and began walking again, and I trailed rather lazily behind her. Then, I remembered I hadn't introduced myself yet.

"Oh, yeah," I said, and raised my head up to look at her again, "I'm Kaiya. Call me Kai." I said simply, giving her a sheepish shrug. She didn't seem to notice my reluctantness, and instead gave another bright smile.

"Nice to meet you!" She said kindly, and in the process nearly slipped against the mud under her feet.

I stifled a smirk, "Hah, you're kind of prone to accidents aren't you?" I asked her, and couldn't help but laugh.

Tohru's face lit up a bright streak of pink, and she smiled nervously, "Y-You think so?" She asked.

I laughed at her obvious embarrassment, and casually patted her shoulder.

"I like you anyway, Tohru Honda" I smiled kindly to her, and instantly felt myself freeze. _What the-? What am I saying?_ I looked up to see her reaction and she just gave me another smile,

"I like you too, Kai-San!" She said brightly over her shoulder.

I quickly fell back into step with her, _I've never been so nice to anyone and suddenly I'm throwing out compliments? No. I can't start a friendship with this girl. I can't get her hurt too._

"Uh, look Tohru" I stopped in my place, and she turned to look at me, her face fidgeting with concern.

"Yes? Is something wrong?" She asked a bit too fastly. _Ugh, she's too kind._

I stared at her for a minute, and pulled my hood off of my head, pushing my hair back so she could see just how cold, and serious my face was.

"I don't want to be friends, so don't take everything I say so seriously." I said flatly, "I...I just don't think I'm the right kind of person to be messing with." I added, and watched as Tohru's eyes softened, seeming for once to match the sad gleam of the midnight crescents that were her eyes.

"I see." She said simply, and a small smile rose across her lips. "That's okay, just please allow me to repay you for your kindness so far" She insisted further, and began walking again.

I rubbed my forehead and sighed, I really didn't deserve the kindness from this girl. It felt so unnatural for someone to seem so..so concerned, about me. I stared at the back of her head once more as I began trailing behind her again. Even watching the cheerful skip she seemed to have in her step as we walked, I couldn't help but feel a cold, familair feeling that settled in the pit of my stomach, begging me to turn around. And I had never been so scared in my life.

"T-Tohru?" I asked, and she peeked over her shoulder at me, "Where exactly do you live?" I asked casually.

Tohru gave me a bright smile, "I live with Shigure Sohma, the house is just a little ways over there! You'll really like him, Kai-San, and Kyo and Yuki live there too!" She said cheerfully, and suddenly the cold reality hit me harder than it should have. _Why hadn't I noticed before? _I thought frantically, and stared at her back again, _This is her. This is the girl that I had to go away for. This is her. _I felt my eyes turn cold, but never stopped walking behind her.

_This is the girl that ruined my life._

* * *

_**Was it terrible? Did I make you gag D: ? WAHHH! I'm so sorry, don't hate me! Naya-Chan said she really liked it, but I should of known not everyone would be like her!  
But maybe you did like it? What am I doing? I'll just read your reviews! Please don't be unkind, I don't know if my gentle heart can take it D:**_

**_Laina: ...Gentle heart? SINCE WHEN!_**

**_Me: }: don't be so mean! i'm gentle!  
_**

**_Laina: pbft, more like emotional._**

**_*sniffsniff* she can be so rude can't she? *sigh* well, I'm waiting for your reviews, they'll make me feel better so hurry D: !_**


	2. Obstacles

**Chapter 2: Obstacles**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclamer: I don't own fruits basket or anything other than my OC, Kaiya.**

_**SOOO, I got three lovely reviews and that means it was time for me to write a new chapter :'D Thanks so much for reading/reviewing you three 33 Oh, and last time I spelled "Bare" as "Bear", and I know that probably made most of you want to maul me with one. So, sorry for my terrible lack in reconizing large woodlen creatures. Anyway, here is chapter 2, I hope you enjoy it :'D !**_

* * *

It hadn't really worried me too me that I would be in the same house as three of my cousins (against Akito's orders, I might add) until it was too late and we had already arrived. Just looking at it tore at my chest, making it harder to breathe as the memories rushed back to me. I hadn't been here in what seemed like forever, but I knew had really just been a couple years. I took a deep breath, and stared at Tohru in front of me again.

_Is this really her? _

The thought revved to my attention again,

_This kind girl? Is she really the one? _

I felt my hand tighten at my jeans, and watched as Tohru made her way a little too easily up the stairs of the porch, reaching out to grasp the edge of the door.

"Wait, Tohru" I said quickly, and she turned to look at me.

"Yes?" She asked kindly, the small smile still playing at her lips.

"Uh-" I paused for a moment, "I'm not intruding, am I? I mean, It's kind of late..." I said carefully. Tohru smiled brightly at me and shook her head,

"Actually, I'm pretty sure Shigure and the others are already asleep. I took an extra shift tonight, and I just decided to stop by the store after work." She explained, pulling the door back and stepping in.

I hesitated before following reluctantly after her.

_I don't know if I can handle this. It's been so long since I've been in here._

I took a deep breath and stepped in more, while Tohru closed the door behind me. Instantly the darkness was evaded by a small light that came on after. I looked over to see Tohru standing by the kitchen,

"I'll get working on the meal, please just take a seat anywhere and make yourself comfortable." She smiled and retreated into the kitchen, leaving me in the middle of my memories.

_I see they're still as messy as ever,_  
I snorted to myself as I took a seat at the table in the middle of the room. I tucked my feet under me and closed my eyes for a moment, resting them against the darkness that instantly invaded after.

_This isn't good, I shouldn't have agreed to come. Not only am I in the presence of what Akito referred to as a Monster, but I'm also in a house where three of the select people I was forbidden to see sleeping upstairs. No, this isn't good at all._

I took a deep breath, and pulled my hands over my head, pressing my forehead to the cool wood of the table.

_If Tohru is really such a monster then why has she been so kind to me?_

I lifted my eyes and opened them slowly, and as I did I saw a pair of red eyes staring right back at me from across the room.

"Uh?" He said, and his eyes flickered toward the kitchen, "Tohru, who's the girl?" He called into the kitchen.

_It's Kyo._

I breathed, my eyes wide, staring down at the table in front of me, my hands clasping at my lap nervously.

_Good, this is good, he doesn't recognize you. Don't let him see your whole face._

"Oh, that's Kai! She's a friend of mine!" I heard Tohru's perky voice reply from in the kitchen. I froze suddenly, hoping he wouldn't think anything of it.  
His eyes turned back to my bowed head, and he stood in silence for a moment.

_Oh no, is he realizing who I-_

"Whatever." He shook his head at himself, and retreated back up the stairs.

_That was close. He didn't realize it was me._

"Okay! It's ready!" I jumped in my seat as Tohru retreated into the room, a big bowl of rice in her hands.

"Rice?" I asked, a small smile twitching at my lips.

Tohru's eyes widened, "Oh! Do you not like rice? I-I I'm sorry! It was the quickest thing to make and I thought you looked really hungry and I-!" She stammered out clumsily, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Nah, don't worry about it. It looks good, give it here" I said, and reached up to take the hot bowl from her hands. Her face lit up in a bright smile,

"Great!" She exclaimed, "I'll sit here with you so you don't get lonely" She smiled warmly, and I took a bite from the bowl. I hesitated for a moment, and slowly swallowed what was in my mouth,

"That's uh, okay, Tohru...you don't have to, you're probably tired" I said, and she shook her head,

"Nope! No worries, I'm full of energy!" She chirped, and I couldn't help but smile again. I took another bite from my rice, and sat in silence eating as I slowly watched Tohru's eyes began to go heavy, and eventually her head drop to her arms at the table.

I snorted and smiled to myself, picking up the bowl and watching to the kitchen. I stuck it in the sink and walked back into the living room. I paused to stare at her silent, sleeping body for a moment.

_She really doesn't seem so bad. _

The thought seemed to pull my attention to the clock on the wall,

_And it's pretty late...she must have really been exhausted and yet she still cooked for me._

I rubbed the back of my neck and sighed, walking over to her and easily picking her up in my arms.

_It's the least I could do, besides, I think I know where her bedroom is._

I silently made my way up the stairs, remembering to avoid over the step that squeaked annoyingly whenever even the slightest pressure was put on it. I walked down the wide hallway, sneaking my way past Kyo's and Yuki's room, until I came to one that I figured was Tohru's.

I opened it cautiously, and peered in to see a fluffy pink bed pushed up against the wall. I slowly made my way over to it, closing the door behind me. I probably should of noticed the scattered textbook laying on the floor, or else I wouldn't have tripped and nearly toppled onto the bed after her. I froze in my place sprawled against the blanket, staring at her to make sure I hadn't woken her up.

She only stirred and twisted to face the wall, a slow and silent breath creeping from her breath.

I closed my eyes and let my own sigh of relief escape my lips, then I attempted to struggle from under her legs and get up, all the time staring nervously at her face.  
After a few minutes of attempting to push her legs off me, I finally fell back against the bed in defeat.

_This is no use. As tired as I am, I won't be able to get up without waking her._

I sighed and tugged my body to face sideways towards the end of the bed, giving us plenty of distance between each other. I tucked my arm under my head, and slowly fell into unconsciousness.

_Maybe I won't scream tonight._ Was the last thought that crossed my mind.

* * *

And I didn't.

The night I spent at Shigure's house had been the best night of sleep I had ever gotten. If I hadn't woke up in a frantic sweat upon realizing that I was indeed still _at _Shigure's house, then it probably would of been even more peaceful. I realized that Tohru wasn't on the bed, and instead the cover was pulled from the top and wrapped against me. I threw it off instantly and practically fell out of the bed.

"Oh no, Oh no" I muttered frantically, running to the door and practically throwing it open. I was greeted by the wide-eyed Tohru, who was carrying a basket of laundry.

"Oh! Kai-San, you're awake" She gave me a perky but startled smile. I heard rustling down stairs and the sound of a sink running in the bathroom. I realized that they were up. All of them.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" I snapped, and her eyes widened,

"I-I'm sorry! You probably did want to get going early didn't you!" She exclaimed nervously, "Please forgive me! Just give me a moment and I can walk you-" I pushed past her and nearly began sprinting towards the stairs when she grabbed my hand.

"Wait! Kai-San, at least stay for some breakfast!" She said kindly, a small but fragile smile on her lips.

I pulled my hand away from hers, and began running again, I turned my head to look over my shoulder at her.  
"No, Tohru. I've overdone my-" Then I felt something hard and smooth slam against me, and felt myself toppling down the stairs, the figure beneath me tensed.

"What-!" He yelled, and I could tell at instant that it was Kyo.

_Oh my gosh. Oh my frickin' gosh._

I felt myself collide against him as we slammed against the carpet at the end of the stairs, and my eyes widened as I looked down at his chest.

"Hey! Watch where you're going! Why are you running-" He cut short when he realized what was going on.

I had fallen on top of him.

He should of changed by now.

"Hey? How did you-" He began, but when I looked up at him with wide and fearful eyes, his own widened in surprise.

"Kaiya?" He said, his eyes flickering with confusion.

I stumbled up off him and began running towards the door.

"Kaiya! Wait!" I heard Kyo call from behind,

"Kai-San! W-What-" I heard Tohru's shaken voice follow after.

I closed my eyes to fight the tears that dared to escape.

_I've done it. I've ruined it all. They know it's me, and now Akito is going to-_

Once again I felt something hard and warm pull against me, and felt soft arms wrap around me.

"Hey-! Let go!" I yelled fevertly, trying to pull away from the grasp.

I looked up to see Shigure, his eyes soft and his smile kind,

"Kaiya. It's been a while hasn't it?" He asked softly, and I had to choke down the lump that formed in my throat.

I blinked the tears away in my eyes and looked away from him, staring across the room at a stunned Yuki who sat at the table, in the same position I had last night.

"Why are you running away, Kaiya?" He asked, letting his fingers brush across my forehead to push back the hair in my eyes away,

"We haven't seen you in so long. You must at least stay for-" I cut him off abruptly, pulling back from him and freeing his arms from around me.

"No! I can't! You weren't even suppose to see me!" I yelled, "I have to go to Akito! I have to go now!" I said frantically, and attempted to push past Shigure,  
when I felt something cool touch my hand.

I turned around with wet, furious eyes to see Yuki standing there, his eyes looking at me with a warmth I'd never seen them give.

"Kai, don't run away." He said, "It won't hurt if you just stayed for breakfast" He said kindly.

"We've all missed you a lot." I heard Shigure say from behind me.

I stared at him coldly for a minute, and finally broke my gaze to stare at the floor.

_Why is this happening? Why don't they understand that I can't be away from Akito this long?_

"Yeah, Kai" I heard Kyo's gruff voice mutter from beside me, "Just stay a little...alright?" He asked, sighing with what I thought was frustration.

I brought my eyes up to stare at him for a moment, and noticed for the first time just how soft his red eyes had gotten. Instantly, my gaze flickered to Tohru, who was standing behind him with a stupid, excited grin on her face.

_What's happened here?_ I pulled my hand away from Yuki's, and stepped away from the four of them.

_Why am I not understanding anything? What has happened while I've been gone?_

I raised my eyes to stare at Tohru, and sighed.  
"Okay" I muttered reluclantly, "Okay" I repeated, and a smile broke across her face.  
I followed Kyo, Yuki and Shigure to the table as Tohru chirped happily from the kitchen about how excited she was to meet a new member of the Zodiac.

Yuki smiled and said something back to her, but all I could focus on was the one thought that had been hunting me since yesterday, and still was.

_Who is Tohru Honda, and why has Akito allowed her into our world?_

* * *

_**Welp there it be, I think it's pretty good ^-^But you're reviews will really make me believe it. So, please hurry and review soon :'D !**_


	3. Dead To You

**Chapter 3: Dead To You**

**Rating: K+**

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters besides my own, Kaiya.

**_Sorry for the delay, my laptop caught a virus whilst I was watching Black Butler on some Yeoh site Dx  
But, it's all better now and I was able to scrap together Chapter 3 for you guys(; It's a bit shorter than  
my other's, but I hope it does justice to exlaining a little about Kaiya's position in the Sohmas. Andd,  
thanks for all your reviews which brings me to the question ThexWorld'sxAxBrokenxBone asked. Yes,  
I've watched and rewatched the anime several times, but I'm only just starting on Volume 17 of the  
manga ;D And thanks, I think Tohru is easiest to write for actually, I just hope I don't make her sound  
too panicy to where she ends up acting like Ritsu. LOL._**

* * *

"So, where have you been the last few years, Kai?" I looked up from my corn flakes to stare coldly at Shigure, who was smiling innocently.

_It always comes down to that, doesn't it?_

"Yes, Kai-San! I didn't even know their was a thirteenth member of the zodiac-uhm, excluding Kyo!"

I sighed, turning my gaze away from the curious eyes that seemed to stare at me from across the table. I didn't want to tell them that Akito had forced me into hiding. I didn't want to tell them that I had been too terrified to try and contact them.

"I don't want to talk about any of that" I muttered coldly, spooning another bite into my mouth.

Shigure's eyes seemed to soften, and he sighed. "I think you should know, Kai, that for the past two years everyone thought you were dead." He said, averting his gaze from me. I stared at him for a moment, in disbelief more than anything.

_Dead? Dead? Akito told them I was dead? He had to, who else would of..Dead?_

I blinked and shoved my cereal bowl to the middle of the table,

"I guess you could say that" I replied darkly, and caught Kyo's irritated eye from across the table.

"What?" He snapped, shoving his spoon into his mouth.

"I'm just surprised you can sit next to Yuki without trying to kill him" I said simply, and a plastic, sarcastic smile stretched across my lips. Kyo glared at me for a moment before rolling his eyes,

"Yeah, well, I'm tired. That's all." He muttered, and I glanced at Yuki who was stirring a spoon through his food rather absently.

"Yuki? Are you not hungry?" Shigure asked before I could say anything. Yuki cocked his head up and gave a kind smile,

"I'm just..debating on how Haru will react once I tell him Kai has returned.." He muttered, and I felt something inside my heart snap.

I slammed my fist onto the table and stared coldly at Yuki,

"You don't have to worry about that, because you're not going to tell him." I said, and Yuki tilted his head in confusion.

"But why not? He's been missing you this whole time, the least you could do was let him-" I cut him off,

"No." I stood up, "Absolutely not." I said, "And I think It's about time for me to leave anyway" I said, and turned to begin walking towards the door.

"Kai, what happened to you?" I froze in my step when Kyo's voice rang out.

"Why are you so cold now that you've come back? It's like you don't even care about us anymore." He said sharply, "It's like...you really are dead."

The room was deathly silent for a minute, and I felt furry slowly creeping up my spine. But for once, the only thing I wanted to do besides punch someone, was cry.

_Yes, I, Kaiya Sohma, want to cry._

I turned around to stare at them, and my heart instantly felt like it shattered. They looked so calm, so sincere, even Kyo, and it made me want to die for being so cold all the time.

_How? How is it that they can go through so much, and still continue living and acting like they always have?_

I thought,

_Why can't I do the same?_

"What happened was I was born, Kyo." I said, "And I never should have been." I turned again, and walked to the door to slide it open, but like always I felt something warm grab at my hand.

"T-That's okay" I heard her stutter, and turned to meet the wide, teary eyes of Tohru.

_She's...crying?_

"That's okay!" She exclaimed, "It's okay if you don't feel like you belong. It's okay if you feel the way you do, because everyone does once in a while! B-But, you were born for a reason, Kai-San! And all you have to do is...is keep searching for that reason. Because if you give up before you find it, then there's nothing anyone, including yourself, will be able to do to help you." Tohru's eyes watered some more, "S-So, you can't give up! You can't give up when you have so many people that love you, Kai-San. I-I know you said you don't want to be my friend, but, I don't care! I'm going to give it a shot anyway, and show you t-that, there's a reason that you're here, a reason that you're still alive." She stopped, but the tears still streamed down her face.

_Why? Why did it only take that much to make me feel so...so, hopeful? Why did it take someone like her, a mere stranger that was for some reason accepted into our world, to give me hope? And why, for the first time in my life, do I believen it?_

"Geez, Tohru, I don't think she was planning on a suicide" I heard Kyo mutter under his breath.

"Shut up, you stupid cat. Can't you ever take things seriously?" Yuki said after.

"You ruined such a perfectly good moment!" Shigure sobbed into his sleeve.

"-! Don't call me stupid!" Kyo yelled, and I couldn't help but crack a smile. Tohru still looked up at me with wide, hopeful eyes, and I couldn't help but sigh.

"I am a black hen." I started, and heard the bickering calm down,

"I don't think anyone really knows truly why I was born into the zodiac, but for now the explanation sticks with the fact that I was meant to be Akito's soul mate. I didn't know Akito for the first few years of my life, and I wasn't allowed to go outside. So, basically I was kept secret until I turned seven years old, when I finally did meet Akito. He told me he loved me and that we were going to be together for a very long time. I didn't understand how serious he was, and I just thought he was suppose to be my prince charming or something. So, I stuck with him. For the first three years I was with him, he didn't let me talk to any of the other zodiac children. But, soon he allowed me to go to school with them and even play outside with them. Though he made it very clear that it was a privilege and something I shouldn't take for granted." I paused to snort, glancing away from their faces to stare down.

"I was a real fool back then. But I was young and despite everything, I actually did and still do feel for Akito." I glanced up to catch the eye of Kyo for a moment before quickly looking away and sighing. "I do love Akito, and I did back then as well, I loved him not only because of the bond but because of the way he made me feel special, and because of the way he was always so kind to me and never got mad but.." I felt my fists clench at my lap,

"That all changed when you met Haru" Yuki finished for me.

* * *

"Look, I really don't want to go that far" I said, peering over at Tohru who seemed way more intrigued than I would of hoped.

_She looks so concerned. Ugh._

"That's right, it might be too soon for you to talk about it. It's alright Kaiya, you've said plenty." Shigure said, smiling a bit too warmly my way.

"Y-Yeah!" Tohru agreed quickly, "That Uh! I-I mean I'm" She took a deep breath when she caught my expression of impatient annoyance.

"I'm really glad that you've told me about your life. It must take a lot of trust to tell someone that, and I'm honored that you decided to do to me." She said softly, and for a moment I felt myself choke up again. Something wet and salty slid down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away with my hand before anyone besides Tohru had the chance to notice.

"It's really not that big a deal," I heard Kyo mutter, "It doesn't take trust to explain yourself to someone. Besides, it's not like-" He stopped short when a shoe came flying beside him to smack him in the face.

"Hey-! What was that for!" He yelled, turning to stare at the culprit. Yuki ignored him and stood up, brushing off his clothes and looking towards Tohru and me.

"I'm sorry Kaiya, but we really should be getting to school now" Yuki said kindly.

"Don't ignore me, rat boy! I'm not in the mood for your stupid-" Kyo started,

"Stupid? I believe you're the one who's the cat, stupid." Yuki cut him off, and Kyo's face heated.

"Are you trying to start something!" Kyo yelled, standing up abruptly.

"Now, now, not in front of the girls, you two" Shigure piped up, a smile across his face.

"Only you could make that sound so dirty." Yuki muttered.

I felt Tohru drop her hand from mine in a frenzied panic,

"Oh! I completely forgot! I was having such a good time talking to Kaiya that I forgot-! Oh no!" Tohru panicked, and I laughed.

"Nah, it's my fault. Don't worry about it, just go on ahead" I assured her, and watched with confusion as her face fell.

"What? What'd I say?" I asked a bit quickly, and she smiled weakly.

"Nothing, I just...well, you probably won't be here when we get back and I was hoping to get to talk to you some more..." She admitted, her face lighting up a bright pink.

I stared at her for a moment, and felt my own face light up in a bashful streak just above my nose.

_Does she really care that much?_

The thought crossed my mind as I stared at her sorrowful and embarrassed face,

_And she's an outsider, too. Though she's so kind, and I can't help but feel like I can really trust her. But I don't want to bring her into this anymore than she already has been brought in._

"Yeah, I won't be here, sorry." I said as lightly as I could, "I have to go see Akito, that's what I came back for anyway" I averted my eyes when her curious one's lit up.

"Ah, I should of guessed" Shigure said, and I turned my head to look at his softened eyes.

"We've probably held you up long enough, sorry Kai" Yuki said, the same soft tone in his darkened purple crescents.

_I didn't want to feel their pity._

"Yeah, so I better get going." I muttered, and stepped away from Tohru to pull the door open.

"Wait-" I heard Kyo start to say something but he cut short.

I looked out of the door and just centimeters from the porch stood Akito, with the coldest smile I had ever seen plastered across his face.

"Ah," He said from across the yard, "Hello, Kaiya."

* * *

_**OOH SNAP ! I hope I do a good job portraying Akito in the next chapter.  
**_

_**Anyway, review, review!**_


	4. Tough Love

_**Chapter 4: Tough Love**_

_**Rating: Teen (Just to be safe)**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Kaiya (AND THE LOVE SHE HAS FOR AKITO AND HARU!)**_

_**Sorry, guys, this may of took longer than expected. But thanks for all your lovely reviews :'D By the way, I just want  
to point out that I have once again made Akito a boy in this story, so please don't go all EWWEE ! at what you read  
in the chapter. I'd like to personally thankThexWorld'sxAxBrokenxBone for both her reviews because  
they made me feel the most fuzzy inside :3 LOL, anyway, enough rambiling, here's chapter 4.**_

* * *

"Kaiya, I've missed you" Akito said as he made his way across the yard towards me, a silent Kureno behind him. I was frozen in my spot, shocked and confused.

_Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my-_

"Well, aren't you going to explain yourself?" Akito asked, and I nearly broke out in tears when he came up to stand right in front of me. He tilted his head to the side, and gave a soft smile that sent a fearful chill up the back of my neck. His cold black eyes seemed to pry at my paled face, and I couldn't help but see the flash of wicked amusement they held.

"Akito! I-!" I attempted to stutter out an exclamation, knowing that the four stunned people behind me inside were too confused to say anything. "I-!" I tried to start again, but before I could get another word out, I felt Akito's lips slip to mine in a feverish passion that explained the obvious,

I had messed up, and now Akito would punish me.

I felt my face heat up in alarm but didn't hesitate to kiss him back. The last thing I was going to do was make Akito even more angry by rejecting him in front of everyone. It was bad enough that it seemed like I had intentionally came to visit Yuki and the other's before Akito, but the fact that Tohru was living here too probably made it seem all the worse.

_Punishment._

The word crossed my mind briefly when I felt his hand slip to my side, running his cool fingers along the exposed skin my ruffled hoodie had managed to reveal. I felt him shift his other hand to the back of my head, where he pushed me closer to him, rendering my lips helpless as he glided his own hot, angry one's against them. I shivered against the feel of them, and he only took that as a better oppurtunity to nip at my weak, trembiling bottom lip.

_Akito would never hurt me physically. So it would only make sense to him to do it this way, through embarrassment and lust. And right now I think I'm going to either vomit or cry if he doesn't stop soon._

As if the heavens heard me, Akito pulled his lips away from mine to give me that small, wicked smile that always seemed to be in place.

"Kaiya, your face is red" He pointed out, "Don't tell me your embarrassed to kiss me." He said, and his black eyes flickered to a fearful coolness that made him look soulless.

_Just say what he wants Kaiya. You can try and explain yourself later_.

"Of course not" I said, mustering up the calmest voice I could manage. For a moment his eyes lingered behind me, and I felt my palms become sweaty with nervous anticipation. I glanced past his shoulders to meet the eyes of Kureno.

"Hello, Kureno" I said, and he nodded at me, but even his usual calming silence wasn't enough to make the pit of my stomach stop heaving at my throat.

"So you greet Kureno before me? That's quite inhuman of you, Kaiya. I'm disgusted." Akito snapped, frowning at me.

I shook my head, "I'm sorry. Hello, Akito, it's nice to see you." I said kindly.

"You don't seem like you're happy to see me, not at all actually, Kaiya." He said smoothly.

"Of course I'm happy to see you." I said, and he laughed, his voice lost of all emotion.

"Then why didn't you come to the main house instead of making me come all the way out here to see you. Do you like making me worry, Kaiya? Do you like toying with me?" He asked coldly, and I saw the same angry annoyance flash through his eyes that I had seen earlier, he turned them away from me.

_What if he tries to hurt one of them? I need to explain to him why I came here before he tries anything. But, what do I say? I mean...if I tell him the truth he might get even angrier._

"Akito" I said, and his eyes returned slowly to mine, the wicked smile from earlier completely forgotten at his lips. "I'm sorry you had to come see me rather than I to you. And I'm sorry I made you worry. I got sidetracked." I picked the words carefully and said them as lightly as I could.

He stared at me for a moment, and t I thought he was going to try to kiss me again, but that didn't happen, instead he took my hand in his and grazed his thumb over my palm, and stared down at it.

"Why did you come here, Kaiya? What had you so sidetracked that you thought it would be okay to disobey me and leave me waiting?" He asked, his voice toned with false soft innocence.

I felt my hands begin to shake at his soft touch, and had to turn my eyes away from him when he looked up to meet mine with an all too warm smile that I knew was his way of threatening more punishment.

"I-" I tried to start again, but heard a frantic voice interrupt me from behind.

"I-It was my fault! I was on my way home to the store a-and some men were bothering me and Kai-San helped me! I-I offered her some dinner because she didn't look too good, and after she got done eating I had already fallen asleep and s-she carried me up to my room and ended up falling asleep there!" Tohru explained quickly, her eyes widening as she bowed repeatedly to Akito from my side. "S-So! Please forgive Kai-San because it really is my fault and I-" I felt my whole body shut down in shock and terror as I watched Akito raise his palm and promptly slap Tohru across the face.

"Akito-!" I heard Yuki yell from behind, and stared at Akito's face, which now twisted in disgust. I thought I heard Yuki and Kyo run up behind us but was too terrified to look away from Akito.

"Of course it's your fault. I shouldn't except any less from a monster." Akito said, and took my hand once more, he turned his kind eyes to me again and smiled that same, fake warmness on his face that I had always known. "I think it's disgusting that you would actually even stay in the same house with that. So, obviously I must punish you, because you could of left from the sound of it. Especially after you realized-" Akito was cut off short when Tohru raised her tearful eyes to look up at him again.

"P-please! Don't! Kai didn't know! All of it really was my-" I heard Tohru trail off when she noticed the furry that had grown in Akito's eyes.

"You little tramp" Akito said, his hands balling up into fists at his side, "Don't you ever, ever interrupt me. Scum like you shouldn't even be aloud to talk. You're disgusting. A menace. Absolute filth. Your a monster and you have no authority to interrupt me when I am talking!" Akito yelled, and brought his hand up to slap Tohru once again. I couldn't help but feel some spark of angry and nausea flicker inside of me, and felt a warm, seeping furry that I had come to know so well slip up my back. It was a feeling that I was afraid to show to Akito, but right then,

It overwhelmed me.

* * *

I felt my hand extend from it's frozen stance at my side to grab Akito's, and press it against his chest as I closed the distance between us and pressed at his lips once more. I felt the furry overwhelm me and pour it's energy out into the kiss, my dry mouth that had been earlier choked with shock and fear seemed to heat up as I breathed it into Akito's. I felt something slick and wet run along my bottom lip before I pulled away.

I felt the pain stab at my heart like it had before, plucking at it and erupting in fire like surges up its core. I leaned against Akito's chest for support, still holding his hand in mind. Finally, I slipped my palm little ways up his to lock our fingers together.

"Don't, Akito" I said to him, my voice pained and cold. "I only came here to see, and just as I expected It's as you said, she's a monster. " I lifted my face up to see the wicked satisfied gleam in his eye, and kissed his cheek before resting my head against his collarbone.

"And I don't want you getting filthy by touching her." I said, my voice wicked and cold. A small, devious smirk of my own formed at the corners of my lips, but it was as false as my words were.

It was quiet for a minute until I peeked up over my eyelashes to look up at Akito, who was looking down back at me with softened eyes.

"Of course, Kaiya" He said, and let his free hand wrap around my waist while the other still remained intwined with mine. "Let's go home then."

When we arrived at Sohma house I felt the same sorrowful remembrance that had for so long been stored inside of me steam to the surface again. But I knew losing my cool over it in front of Akito wasn't exactly the thing to do.

I stepped into the door to the main house, and after Kureno regarded me with a silent wave and a solemn smile, I closed the door behind me.

_Just breathe, it'll be alright. You're back now, you don't have to go away again, so don't take in everything at once._

"Kaiya," I nearly jumped out of my skin and looked over to see Akito, who was already propped up into a corner near the window, his face blending in with the darkness while the light that poured in from the outside warmed at the rest of his body. He tilted his head the side and smiled. His dark eyes held a kindness that seemed almost genuine.

"Akito, I've missed you" I let the words escape weakly from my mouth as I walked over and slipped down onto his lap. I really meant it too, despite the way Akito was and the cruel things he did, he was still my Akito and I truly loved him. He wrapped his arms around me and slipped cool fingers down my back, and I felt myself shiver in response.

"I've missed you too, Kaiya" Akito said, although he wasn't looking at me anymore. He was staring out the window with a longfull expression. "I've been very lonely without you here" He said.

"Then you won't send me away again, right?" I asked, and he was silent for a minute. Then he turned his soft, black eyes back to me again.

"Now that you've actually _met_ that monster, I'm not sure I can trust you here anymore, Kaiya, so I might have to send you away again, to protect you." He said, smiling kindly. I felt myself tense up at this, and my throat hardened dryly.

_No. No. He can't send me away. He just can't. I don't want to leave everyone again. I..._

"What is it, Kaiya? You don't want to go away again?" He asked, his voice drenched in false surprise. I ignored the sickening anger that bubbled in my stomach. I looked up at him with wide, fearful eyes that I knew had been hidden for too long.

"No! I don't!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself up to meet his eyes, slipping my legs out around his waist out either side of him. "Please, don't Akito. I hate it there, I want to be here with you. With everyone." I said quickly, and he tilted his head to the side with another smile.

"Do you really, really want to?" He asked.

"Yes! I want to stay here!" I exclaimed, and brought my hands to carress his face, "Please, Akito! Don't make me go away again! I won't talk to her! I won't go near her!" I said, and he began laughing.

_Why is he laughing! Doesn't he think I'm serious!_

"Show me how badly." He said, and I looked up to meet his eyes.

"W-Wha?" I felt my face heat up.

_He doesn't mean...does he!_

A mischievous gleam flickered in his eyes.

"You're red again, Kaiya" He snickered, and I felt my face heat up even more. It was silent for a minute and he smiled,

"Kaiya, when are we going to have a child?"

_He wants to have a child? But I'm only sixteen! But..he's going to di...No. Don't think about that. You love him, don't you? So why should a child strike so harsh a cord?_

I felt the same sickening anger that had bubbled in my stomach only moments earlier rise to the surface once more, and realized why it had when another thought came to my attention.

_Haru._

I had almost completely forgotten about him and now that I had remembered him, all the neglected emotions that I had been forever storing away rushed to greet me with a painful, sharp dagger to my chest.

"Akito. I...I don't think...I mean..." I tried to muster up some sort of excuse but I could see that he was set on having what he wanted. "I..."

"Akito?" I heard someone's voice call from across the room, and turned to see that the door had opened and Hatori was standing in it's opening with his usual unaffected, concealed expression.

"Yes, what is it?" Akito said a bit harshly, and I cringed, even though it didn't seem to effect Hatori. I couldn't help but see a flicker in Hatori's eyes when he met mine for a moment, and suddenly realized my position on Akito. My face instantly heated in reply and I moved my legs to pull back and cross on his lap.

"I was just going to inform you that Kaiya-Kun will need to intend school today if you plan on allowing her to stay here, at least. If you don't it will stir up trouble for us." Hatori said smoothly.

_Did Akito tell everyone I was here? Wait. How did he even know I had been at Shigure's house?_

"Alright" I heard Akito say, and felt myself tense in confusion.

_Alright? He's actually going to let me go?_

He sighed, "Fine. Kaiya, you will go today if Hari thinks it is best." His eyes flickered to the cold and soulless state that they had been in just a few hours ago.

"And don't forget to come here as soon as you get out," He reminded me sternly,

"I don't want to be waiting any longer than I should for you again."

* * *

_**Sooo. What did you think? :3 I feel kinda bad that it's taking so long for Haru to get in the story, but I'm a slow  
starter. This story get's better though, trust me ! P.S. Haru is in high school right now like he should be ;3 should  
make for an interesting chapter 5, no? Kay, now review please !**_


	5. Running Away

**Chapter 5: Running Away**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Kaiya, sadly]:**

**__****Alright, sorry this took a bit longer than expected, guys. My dad got married last saturday and I had trouble  
staying focused and getting inspiration whilst trying to write this yesterday T.T I'm sorry if Akito sounds too  
much like a rapist, LOOL. And I apologize for any OOC from Haru or Momiji. Yup, so here's your chapter.  
Oh, and thanks to Lady Miraculous for her awesome review as well as ThexWorldsxAxBrokenxBone.**

* * *

I sat on Akito's lap, my fingers intwined with his as we rode in the back of the car to school. Akito had insisted that he come along to see me off, despite when Hatori and Kureno had suggested otherwise.

It just didn't seem like he was willing to lose sight of me for longer than necessary.

_"I'm not letting her ride all alone in that car to school with Hatori." Akito had said,_

_"Besides, Kaiya wants me to ride with her, don't you?" And he had turned his icy smile to look at me, to which I had nodded and obediently replied,_

_"Yes, Akito."_

But the truth is, more than anything I had been looking forward to the long, cold silence in the car that would flow between me and Hatori. Not only would his lack of conversation-or for that matter interest- keep me calm, but it would also give me the chance to silently panic without anyone noticing.

But since Akito had decided to come, there was no way I was going to be able to do that.

"What's wrong, Kaiya? You look nervous." I felt a cool hand trail it's way innocently down the knots in my back.

"N-Nothing, I'm just scared about being away from you again" I said quietly, and saw that flash of satisfaction in his eyes again. He pulled my face closer to his and brought his lips to my neck.

"Don't worry, Kaiya, you'll have more than enough of me once you come back" He breathed the words against my vulnerable, soft skin and I couldn't help but feel an audible shiver quake down my back when the coolness hit me.

"_Nhg~_" I gasped when he ran his fingers up the sides of my shirt, slipping the icy tips against my hips and up to my ribs. "A-Akito! We-" I tried to stammer out some kind of defense but he brushed his cool lips against my neck, rendering me completely speechless.

"Why don't you show me, Kaiya?" He whispered against my jaw bone, and brought his hand to rub along my thigh, pushing the plaid skirt up and poking his fingers under the elastic at the top of it.

"S-Show you what?" I asked breathlessly, and he closed his eyes, a small smirk playing at the corners of his lips.

"What makes you tick" He said, and I felt something harsh nip at my neck. I yelped and Akito slipped his hands down the length of my thighs again, the cool touch making me shiver. He slid something warm and wet against my jawline and I gasped.

"A-Akito! D-Don't! We c-cant!" I stuttered and he caught my lips with his, running something warm at the fronts of my teeth, trying to pry into my mouth. He pulled away when I was reluctant to open for him and an icy frown played across his lips.

"Of course we can, Kaiya" He said, pulling his fingers along my forehead to push back a strand of hair that had fallen out of place.

"You are my property, and everyone needs to know that. I'm not going to settle for your soft kisses forever, Kaiya, especially not when I know that Hatsuharu is still around" I heard myself choke on my breath and stared at him with wide eyes.

Akito's face twisted into a disgusted expression, "Of course I'm still angry with him, Kaiya. He's tried to steal you away from me many times before, and nothing I ever do or say to him makes him want to stop. He just goes and tries to keep it secret behind my back. Why should I think three years of you being gone shouldn't be the same?" Akito snapped, and shook his head, bringing his hand up to grip my chin and pull it toward him.

"You were born to obey me, Kaiya, and you were born to only love me. That is why, even if I am male, you can still hug and touch me, and why I can do the same to you." He brought his lips furiously to mine again and an erect shiver went quaking down my spine.

"You're mine, now and forever, Kaiya, and there is nothing anyone will ever be able to do about it." Akito said sharply was he pulled away. I gave a weak nod in response.

_Is that really all I'm good for? Was that really the only thing I was born for? Just to live for-_

"Akito." I snapped to attention to see Hatori standing outside of the car, the opened door in his grasp.

"We're here." He said simply, ignoring the fact that I was once again in an awkward position ontop of Akito. I sighed and slipped off Akito's lap, crawling over the seat to the door and slipping out.

"Kaiya" I turned to see Akito once I was out, a satisfied smile layed across his lips. He stood behind me, one hand grasping the door while his cheek rested on the back of it.

"Aren't you going to kiss me goodbye?" He asked innocently, and I peeked out of the corner of my eye to see Hatori standing not from from us, talking onto what looked to be a cell phone.

"But-" I stopped myself from protesting when I saw Akito's glare. I didn't say anything for a moment before I sighed, and forced a small smile onto my lips. I stepped over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, where he reacted by wrapping them just as affectionately around my hips.

"Goodbye, Akito" I said, and brought my lips to his just long enough to give him a sweet kiss.

Though, when I attempted to pull away he seemed reluctant and only tightened his hands against my waist. I felt something prick my lip again and gasped this time, my eyes wide until I felt something hot and wet slip into my mouth. I tilted my head to the side and closed my eyes, tasting the sweet new intruder. It played at the backs of my teeth, making me shiver, and fought for dominance until it aburptly retreated. I felt his warm breath break against my lips as he pulled our mouths apart.

"Wha-" I breathed the word out against his lips when he smiled and turned to look at Hatori, who had a blank expression on his face. I hadn't realized he had said anything until Akito replied,

"Don't be jealous, Hari, I'm only taking a minute" And Akito gave that innocent smile again.

"Akito, you'll get sick standing out here in the cold like this. Just let Kaiya go inside and let's go back home." Hatori objected smoothly, and I couldn't help but feel my face flush as I unwrapped my arms from Akito's neck.

_Talk about embarrassing._

Akito sighed and turned his eyes back to mine. He kissed my lips with a longfull passion. I didn't dare pull away until Akito did, and then stepped back onto the sidewalk with a smile across my lips.

"I'll see you after, Kaiya" Akito said, slipping back into the darkness of the car. Hatori shut the door behind him and turned his eyes to me, and for the first time said something,

"Try not to get into too much trouble, Kaiya" His face was a solemn expression that was, as always, unreadable, but I still nodded anyway.

I watched the car as it began to move again, rolling down the street until it glided down a corner and out of sight.

Then I started to run.

_There's no friggin' way I can survive a whole day at this school. It's bad enough that Yuki, Kyo and Tohru go here too, but I am not risking running into them after what happened yesterday. _

_No way._

I turned the corner of the street and stopped dead in my tracks when I met two wide, surprised chocolate brown eyes.

"M-Momiji?" I asked, and a bright smile lit up his face.

"Kaiya!" He exclaimed,

"It's been so long since I've last seen you! Oh~ You look so cute! Your hair has gotten so long! I remember when you were little it was just-" He started to ramble, and I cut him off.

"Wait. Momiji, what are you doing here?" I asked a bit too coldly, though unsurprisingly that didn't seem to phase him.

"I'm in high school now, Kai! Look it! I'm even wearing the cute little uniform~" He demonstrated this by twirling around, and I realized he was wearing the same outfit as me. Except the navy skirt was replaced by shorts that didn't even touch the tops of his knees.

It was both shameful _and _adorable.

"Momiji, what the heck are you wearing? That's the girls uniform." I sighed, rubbing my forehead in frustration and rolling my eyes. Momiji's head perked up a bit,

"You don't like it? Awe~ But it suits me well! The class president tried to make me change it too, but Haru talked him out of it somehow. It was really-" I felt my whole body shut down when I heard the all too familiar word come from Momiji's lips.

_"Haru. Haru. Haru. but Haru talked him out of it somehow. Haru talked him out of it. Haru did."_

I felt my palms begin to sweat and couldn't stop the fearful shaking that seemed to come with it.

Suddenly, what Akito had said in the car seemed all too real.

_"Of course I'm still angry with him, Kaiya."_

_"He's tried to steal you away from me many times before, and nothing I ever do or say to him makes him want to stop. He just went and tried to do it behind my back."_

_"Why should I think three years of you being gone shouldn't be the same?"_

"N-No" I heard myself gasp, and a concerned Momiji paused in his endless ramble.

"What's wrong Kai? Do you feel sick?" He asked, taking one of my shaking hands in his.

"I-I, No-!" I jerked my hand back from him and I saw his eyes falter in the sweet, innocent happiness. They softened and I could see the hurt in them.

"I've missed you a lot, Kai, everyone has. Why did you leave?" Momiji asked quietly, and I couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt in my heart.

_I haven't seen him for so long. And I'm being so cruel to him. What am I even doing?_

_I'm sorry, Momiji. I really am._

"I-I can't do this. M-Momiji, just go to school, alright?" I said, pulling away from his gaze and making my way past him.

"But Kai, aren't you going to school too? I know Haru will want to see you, he's missed you the most and-" I turned around to stare at him with cold, emotionless eyes,

"I don't care. I can't see Haru anymore, alright? And I don't want to see him either. Just stay out of it, Momiji, you don't need to get into it." I snapped, "Better yet, just stay away from me."

Before I could say anything more or even hear Momiji's reaction, I heard another voice pipe up from behind.

"Well, that will be a problem." I snapped around to meet the soft, kind gray eyes that I hadn't seen in years, and saw Haru standing behind me, a bleak expression on his face.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Kai?" He asked, and I couldn't feel my heart thumping painfully at my chest when his face lit up in a small smile.

_You have no idea, Haru._

_You have no idea._

* * *

"You look scared." He noted, stepping towards me and extending a hand towards my face. I could feel the heat of his fingertips and wanted so badly to let them touch my cheek, to let them hold me and show me what I had missed for so long.

But instead I jerked harshly away from them.

"Stop. Don't touch me." I hissed through my teeth, and felt my fingers clench at my palms, balling them into tight fists.

"Kai, don't be so harsh." I heard the bright voice of Momiji add wearily from behind.

"Be quiet, Momiji" I snapped once more, and stepped back, trying to look anywhere but the hurt, kind eyes that I knew Haru must have right now.

"Don't run, Kai, I just want to see you." Haru said, "You don't have to run anymore, I-" I cut him off abruptly when I snorted rather loudly.

_I know, Haru, but I have to._

"I'm not Rin, you stupid cow." I hissed at him, "I'm not running away from anything."

_But I am. I've always been running, whether I'd like to admit it or not. No matter what, the only thing I can do is run when I get afraid or scared, it's just in my nature. It's just who I am._

_I'm sorry._

"It looks to me like you _are_ running, from me. From everyone." He said.

_I am._

"No. I'm not, Haru. I honestly just don't care about any of you anymore." I said coldly.

_Yes, I do. I care about you so much, Haru, and everyone else more than you can imagine._

"When did you become so hateful, Kai?" A kind, almost sympthetic smile came onto his lips again,

"When did you start to hate everyone so much?" He asked.

_When I was forced to leave you._

"I...It's always been like this, Haru. I'm here for Akito and Akito only." I snapped.

_No, Haru. Don't believe me._

I stared at him for a long time and saw that small little smile on his face fall, and then twist into what I thought was a snarl. I stared at his hands that now seemed to clench into the same tight fist as mine.

"So, It's frickin' Akito, is it?" He asked coldly, "What? He told you to stay away from me? That you weren't allowed to see me anymore?" Haru asked feverishly, his fists shaking.

_Yes, Haru, It's Akito._

I was too stunned to react when he slammed his fist into the wall beside me, staring straight into my eyes with his cold, angry one's.

"Haru!" I heard Momiji gasp from beside me.

_Please don't yell, Haru. Please don't go black just because of me. I'm not worth it._

"Do you even know how long I've been waiting for you to come back, Kai?" Haru snapped through his teeth, "Maybe Akito's too stupid to understand, but I know that this isn't how you really feel. There is no way you could of faked the love that we have, that we've always had. Akito may love you for what you are, Kai, but I love you for who you are, and that's not just some frickin' play toy." Haru said this with almost an expression of pain across his face that sent shards of hatred and guilt wrenching against my stomach.

_Don't do that._

I begged silently,

_Please don't look like that. Please, I can't take it, Haru._

"I-I'm sorry I'm such a burden, then." I snapped at him, pressing my hands to his chest to push him away. I couldn't help but notice how warm and hard it felt, much different from Akito who was natrually cool as ice.

_Like the sun._

"Stop talking like that, it makes me sick." Haru said, "It's like Akito has you wrapped around his frickin' finger or something!" He yelled, and I couldn't help but flinch.

_But he does, Haru. Akito is everything. It's always been that way, I'm sorry. I cannot disobey him._

_I can't._

"Like you're any frickin' better!" I retorted loudly back at him, attempting to shove him away again, but my hand was trembiling to much to do any damage.

_Don't move, Haru, don't let me leave again._

_Save me._

"Stop acting like you're so frickin' strong, Haru. You can't go against Akito anymore than I can. That's the way it is, and that's the way it's always been. So get used to it." I snapped at him, turning my angry, pained eyes to glare at his for the first time. He looked confused, hurt, and most of all furious in a rage that I knew was impossible for him to control.

_STOP IT. Just stop! This isn't how it's suppose to be!_

"Fine" He said coldly, dropping his arm and turning away from me. He pushed his hands into his pockets.

"If you really care about Akito more than me, Kai, then I'll leave you alone." He peered over his shoulders and I felt myself cringe at the cold, hard edge that his dark gray eyes now filled.

_No._

"I won't talk to you anymore. I'll give up, Kai."

_No. No._

"I'll go away, I'll make sure I'm not in your way. It will be like I never exsisted."

_No. No. No._

There's no use fighting for someone that's only going to make it this hard to breathe." He said, and turned his head away from me once more.

_Please._

"Come on, Momiji, let's get to school." He turned his gaze to the silent blonde bystander and began walking infront of him, leading the way.

"Wait-Haru, what about-" Momiji piped up,

"We have to get to school." Haru said coldly.

_Please._

Momiji looked up at me with kind, tired eyes, "I'm sorry, Kai. I'll see you later" And with that he retreated after Haru.

_Please. No._

I watched as he trailed behind Haru, walking down the street and turning into the school where I couldn't see them anymore.

_Please. Don't...Dont..._

I felt myself fall to my knee's and couldn't stop the tears that began to overflow.

_Don't...leave me alone again.._

But no one heard my pleas.

* * *

_**Yup, so that was probably terrible and I'm sorry D,:  
I have the ending for this story all planned out and whatnot,  
it's just the middle pieces that seem difficult for me to write.  
Anyway, review please? :D (/o*o/)**_


End file.
